LotusClan
Over View The cats of LotusClan are a clan built on a hunger for survival. LotusClanners are generally large, sturdy built cats with sleek fur and strong muscles. With large appetites, the LotusClan camp generally has a large fresh-kill pile. Strength is valued in this clan, and natural selection is their motivator. Rumored to kill off sickly kits, LotusClan is hell-bent on being the "last ones standing". Using any tactics necessary to survive, nothing is considered too low. Their reputation with the other clans is not important, only survival of the fittest. Cats in Charge Leader: PepperStar | Deputy: N/A | Medicine Cat: KestrelSong Clan Genetics/Themes Recommended Prefix Themes: The ocean and it's animals, water, birds, aquatic plants, aquatic animals Recommended Coat Colors: Blues, Greys, Blacks Recommended Coat Types: Long haired, short haired Recommended Builds: Stocky, muscled Clan Relationships RoseClan - Generally at a neutral stance. These two clans often disagree over which kind of territory is better, forest or water. MintClan - Always trying to expand their territory, LotusClan has had it's eyes on MintClan's forest for its diverse prey and easy to defend lands. WillowClan - WillowClan is not exempt from LotusClan's territory hunger. A patrol is almost always present at the Lotus border because of their insistence. Along with WillowClan's esteem for honor, their plain/forest dwelling neighbors look down upon them. The Territory LotusClan is found to the north of the Stone Garden, their paws constantly damp from the wetlands they reside in. Streams, ponds, and rivers run willy nilly throughout the territory, making it a challenge to navigate for newcomers. Most travel is done by swimming, for streams small enough to jump over are a rarity. The small strips of land there are amongst the near ocean of land are covered in large grasses. Sparse bushes and clumps of reeds are practically the only cover in these plain lands. With the only trees residing near the WillowClan border, the territory is wide open to the sky above. Prey: Frogs, fish, birds, turtles, squirrels near the WillowClan border Non-Paranormal Threats: Flash flooding, drowning, strong currents, sink holes, deep mud, large birds of prey Camp The LotusClan camp lays in a small island that resides in the center of a large lake. Though open to the sky, brushes and reeds serve as a camp wall, shielding from prying eyes. A fox-sized rock lays in the middle of Camp, generally surrounded by a ring of prey. When needed, the Leader will call announcements from here. Dens are made of hallowed out bushes, protected from the weather by interwoven cat tails. The camp does not reach to the edges of the island, in-fact 6 fox lengths inwards. Important Locations The Turtle Pond A unique trait of LotusClan is their ability to successfully catch and eat turtles. Around the center of the territory lays a turtle rich pond. Apprentices are often tasked with catching the largest turtle they can find for an assessment. Be wary of the snappers.. The Falls Near the border of the western part of the territory, a gigantic waterfall crashes onto rocks below. Brave cats will sometimes explore the slippery rocks, searching for fish and gemstones. The Dry Bed The border between the MintClan and LotusClan territories is lined perfectly with a streambed. Strangely enough, no matter how hard it rains, it remains eternally dry. The Tunnel Close to the Camp lies a small, unsuspecting hole in the earth. Until it is entered. Leading into the heart of WillowClan territory, it is a closely guarded secret of LotusClan. Category:COTV Lore Category:LotusClan Category:Clans